


Something in the Rain

by minstreltroubadour



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minstreltroubadour/pseuds/minstreltroubadour
Summary: Modern day meet-cute instance between Jamie and Claire.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp & Jamie Fraser, Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 89
Kudos: 242





	1. A Day in June

Light rain started to fall as soon as Claire Beauchamp stepped out of her favorite Korean restaurant, holding her to-go paper bag with the soy garlic chicken fillet and fries she hoped to eat peacefully in her office.

She knew it - she felt it the moment she stepped out of the building to buy her lunch half an hour ago. The smell of impending rain was apparent but she thought against it.  N ow she’s stuck in a small foyer thinking about how to get back to her building. 

The grey skies doesn’t look like it will let up soon and she has no choice other than to make a run for it. 3 blocks from the store isn’t far from her building but she hoped that the paper bag will make it. 

_ 3..2..1 _

She made her first dash hoping to catch the clock on the main crossing but caught red at the last minute. Thinking fast how not to spoil her lunch, she shamelessly ducked under the first umbrella she could find. 

“Hello, sorry. I hope you don’t mind.” Claire rapidly said, apologizing to whoever she had inconvenienced. 

“No, not al all” a deep-baritone voice replied, immediately offering her space to shelter in. “Where are you headed?” 

“Oh, I’m just on that block but-” 

“Alright” he replied immediately.

“No, it’s okay, thank you. I don’t want you to walk far back to your office.” 

“My office is here” He pointed to the building in front of them just across the street. “So, not that far.” He replied, flashing her a friendly smile that made her finally take a look at this generous human.

“Thank you, then. I appreciate it. I knew the rain was coming but was too stubborn to bring an umbrella” she shared trying to pass time in the few seconds left before they had to cross the street. 

Looking up at the tall gent, he was dressed in a grey tweed suit paired with a brown oxford, smelled nice, had a small scruff that just made his chiseled face more attractive, but more importantly, he had the most mesmerizing blue eyes she’d ever seen. 

Realizing that, Claire made a quick mental note of what she looked like - white tee, skinny jeans, paired with a brown blazer, and a white rubber shoes. Not to mention, she was semi-soaked in rain which probably made her hair look crazy and her face sweaty. She looked too casual and disheveled next to the well-dressed man. She curled up a bit, holding her paper bag closer to her in a slight embarrassment. 

The light turned green and they silently made their way, with him offering warnings here and there for puddles, until they reached her building. 

“This is me. Thanks for the umbrella.” Claire said, offering a smile and a bow of gratitude. 

“No worries. It’s not that far plus I wouldn’t mind not being back in the office yet” the man casually said, his gentle face and tone mystifying Claire but the moment had to end.

“Alright, thanks again and safe walk back” she said, turning away and heading to the lobby. 

She did not dare look back at the handsome man but instead smiled to herself at the kindness she received and thought that chivalry  _ is not at all dead _ .

  
  



	2. Definitely, Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A follow up to Jamie and Claire's meet-cute story. Jamie reflects on what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A miracle happened - I was able to write a follow up for this story! 
> 
> A short chapter but somehow this story is gaining traction in my head for a storyline. Anyway, I hope this update helps in entertaining you, keeping you safe in your homes in this pandemic.
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the lovely comments on the 1st chapter. Really motivated me to try and write a follow and see where these two characters might be going. ;) Again, fair warning that this is unbeta-ed and I might be rusty. Apologies in advance. 
> 
> As always, your comments and suggestions are invaluable. 
> 
> Lots of love, M.

Glenna Fitzgibbons has been working at the Fraser Clan Law Firm since it began almost 35 years ago and today is the first day that Jamie Fraser is late for anything. 

"Jamie, lad, 3 minutes late back from lunch! I never thought I’d ever see the day!" She couldn't let the dig pass once he arrived back. 

"Ach, there's a first time for everything, I guess. I just didn't notice the time." Jamie scoffed as he tried to get away from further interrogation. "Well, have to get ready for the board meeting"

"Mmmhm" Glenna replied with a sly smile but let him go. 

She'd known Jamie Fraser for all his life. Besides being colleagues, they are family first and foremost. She also knew that the lad kept a strict schedule. Meetings, gatherings, events - heck, even his dates started and ended in a specific time. So this 3-minute lateness is kind of a big deal. 

She'd know about it sooner or later - whatever it was - but for now, she'd take note of this tardiness in the calendar for future reference. 

\----

Jamie sat down in his office recalling the pretty bizarre encounter. 

One moment he's focused on the timer at the crossing, after that, a stranger flopped under his umbrella and the smell of the most savory chicken recipe flooded his senses. 

Jamie honestly didn’t mind whoever it was. He was raised to be a gentleman but more importantly, to be kind. He would’ve helped anybody, no doubt about that, but lucky him, he thought, it was a nice lass that came his way today.

_ “Hello, sorry. I hope you don’t mind.”  _ The lass said,  _ a sassenach _ , Jamie thought. Interesting. He wasn’t shy to look at the sassenach intruder though he noticed her embarrassment on self-assessing her rain-soaked look but kept to himself that she looked fine and lovely.

What followed next was simple but awkward conversation fillers as they made their way to her building located three blocks from his. A short walk, indeed, but there was something about the lady that may have caught Jamie’s interest. 

Now, he’s assessing if this one of those passing feelings that emerge from unlikely situations that you quickly get over and adhere to mere circumstance or is there something further explored. 

He tried to remember the details of their meeting, details of her - curly hair in a perfect bun, cute freckled face with captivating whiskey-brown eyes, simple white tee and jeans paired with a brown blazer and white sneakers - she looked very simple but very elegantly put. 

Her choice of street chicken food for lunch might indicate that she’s not a picky nor the “all-i-eat-is-salad” type of eater, and the fact that she works nearby and he has a chance to see her again. 

Yes, there  _ might _ be something there, indeed. 

He looked out to the city views, smiling, when he suddenly remembered that he had not asked the lady’s name. Jamie thought of ways to possibly connect with her again -  _ Wait for her outside her building? Check at the crossing? The plaza?  _

His train of thought was broken by his alarm, prompting him to prepare for his upcoming meeting. Jamie shook his head, decided not to overthink the situation and to leave it up to fate to cater the possibility of seeing her again.


	3. So We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course, these two be apart for too long. Enjoy!

Three days have passed and Jamie has not found or seen his mystery lass. Not that it bothered him, really, but it’s more on his curiosity to see if there was something deeper to be explored there. He isn’t an expert on love, but the lady interested him enough. 

He tried to catch her by the plaza, by the stoplight, he even went as far as hanging out after hours by the building he dropped her off hoping to run into her again ( _ he’d make an excuse that he was passing by _ ) but she was nowhere to be found. After three days of no progress (and him thinking he might be borderline stalking already), Jamie decided to press pause. 

It’s now Thursday and he’s on another lunch run routine. He normally just gets the first thing that piques his buds, gets it to-go, goes back to his office and eats it fast so he can prepare for his afternoon schedule. Walking around, a familiar smell suddenly engulfed him and he naturally radiated closer to the source. That is when Jamie found himself standing in front of Mrs. Kim’s Korean Street Food Hub ordering a six-piece soy chicken wings to go. 

“5 mins. Wait for your order to be called.” the cashier said. Jamie nodded and took his number. 

It was a small kitchen stand with four tables cramped in a small space. If he waited by the pick-up station, he would block anybody that came in. His options were to find a seat or wait  outside. 

All tables were occupied except for one that had an extra seat available. The person, whose back was to him, was a doctor, as indicated by the white coat, probably practicing some method by the subtle movement of hands, reviewing a procedure, probably, on her mobile. 

“Hi, do you mind if I sit down? I’m just waiting -” Jamie was cut off as a familiar face dawned to him. “ for my order”

The person in the white coat was a lady who grinned at Jamie as she took off her headsets and acknowledged his presence. “Oh my god, hi! Please” motioning for him to take the seat in front of her. “Umbrella guy, how are you?” she said. 

Jamie, still quite stunned to see her, took a while to compose himself and reply. “Uhm, I went to get some lunch and remembered the smell. I thought I’d check it out”

“Oh, you have to try their soy chicken, it’s the best!” she blurted excitedly. “It’s my favorite. I usually just get it on Fridays but today, I’m celebrating a win so I’m treating myself.” 

“Oh, I see” was all Jamie managed to say. He wanted to ask more about it but to his surprise, his mind is holding back. “I’m Jamie, by the way. Jamie Fraser.” He introduced himself, extending his hand.

The lady quickly took a tissue and wiped off fingers and offered the same. “Claire. Claire Beauchamp”

“Claire Beauchamp” Jamie finally had a name. “It’s nice to formally meet you.” 

“Likewise, Jamie Fraser” Claire replied. 

“So, you’re a doctor.” 

“I am. Why?” 

“Nothing. Just..” Jamie took a deep breath. He wasn’t sure how it would be taken but he took his shot. “Well, I dropped you off in another building the last time so…I wouldn't have guessed” Jamie rambled, as he made an embarrassed face when Claire turned away a bit to chuckle.

“Ah, right.” Claire could sense his hesitation but swiftly eased him out of it. “Well, Jamie Fraser, I am a doctor by profession. I just so happen to have business there last week”

“I didn’t mean to pry -” 

“No, don’t worry about it” she answered right away, waving her hand in affirmation. 

**_“NUMBER 11! ONE SIX PIECE SOY CHICKEN WINGS TO GO!”_ **

“That’s my order” Jamie reluctantly stood, not wanting to lose the moment but did so anyway to get his order. Returning to Claire, he saw that she was only halfway done with her dish and decided to take the opportunity to extend their meeting. “I ordered this to go but would you mind if I ate with you?” 

Before Claire could reply, her beeper went off and she moved to look at her message. By the sudden change on her face, Jamie knew that she had to leave. 

“Sorry, I have to get back to the hospital.” Claire said. 

“No, don't be! Go ahead, duty calls” Jamie replied, hoping that he conveyed his admiration to her dedication more rather than the slight disappointment he felt.

As if knowing the drill, a staff of the restaurant handed Claire a paper bag to slip her food in and she packed her meal.  “Look,” Claire began as she stood to leave, looking at Jamie and his takeaway. “I’ll be here for lunch again tomorrow if ever you’re free.” 

“Yes, sure!” Jamie replied, a little too quickly but hoped she didn’t notice.

Claire’s beeper rang again. “Sorry, I have to get going. Let me know how you liked the chicken! Bye!” She gave him a small wave and left.  Jamie followed soon after, heading back to his office, excited to taste his Korean meal. 

Simply bizarre things just happen when he's with this woman and he is left utterly mystified by it all. Recalling his past circumstance and today's unexpected meeting, he simply couldn't stop the smile it has brought on his face. 

_ Tomorrow, then.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your lovely comments on this little fic. <3 
> 
> Thinking about where this story could go has been a great feel-good exercise for me and it has been helping me a lot to separate my work life and my home life. I hope this update brings a little joy to you as we continue to stay home in this pandemic. As always, your comments and suggestions are always welcome. Lots of love, MT.


	4. Friday Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire meet up the next day for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m sorry I posted this a week late but I had work to do over the weekend and couldn’t squeeze it in. But alas, here I am at 2:00AM posting this as inspiration struck and I wanted to share this new chapter with you all even with pending work waiting tomorrow morning. :) Thank you for reading and all your lovely comments on this little fic. <3 Again, this fic is me trying to get back into writing so some things might be off. I hope this update brings a little joy to you as we continue to stay home in this pandemic. As always, your comments and suggestions are always welcome. Lots of love, M.

Jamie scheduled to arrive 15 minutes early for their meeting to make sure that they were able to get a seat before the lunch rush. Nothing extraordinary was happening on this particular Friday with only some paperwork and quick calls taking his time so there was no rush to get back to the office. 

Just as he left his building, he spotted Claire at the crossing heading to the plaza. 

“Claire! Wait up!” Jamie called out as he tried to catch her but to his surprise, Claire ignored him and crossed the street nonetheless. Confused at first, Jamie let it go and went with the next group of people. 

When he arrived at the restaurant, Claire acknowledged him with a cheerful greeting. “Hi! I just arrived, thought I’d come a little early to save us a seat.” 

“I know.” Jamie replied casually but Claire’s questioned look prompted him to follow through quickly. “I saw you earlier just before you crossed the street. I called your name but maybe you didn’t hear me”

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I probably didn’t. I usually have my headphones on when walking and completely unaware of anything except well...walking.”

“No worries. It’s all good.” Jamie replied, thankful for the explanation but it was no big deal really because what’s more important to him was that she was there. “Did you order yet?” 

“No, not yet, was waiting for you. I’d probably get the soy chicken chops today. How about you? What are you ordering? How was your chicken yesterday?” 

“It was really good and tasty! Now, I know why you come here weekly.” he stood, ready to get in line. “I’ll probably have what you’ll be getting. Any drink preference?” 

“Maybe a large red iced tea” Claire said, taking out her wallet to get some cash.

“No need.” Jamie halted Claire as humbly as he could hoping that she saw the genuineness of his lunch offer. “It’s my treat today for introducing me to this meal.” 

Claire mused initially but accepted his kind gesture. “Thank you.” 

Jamie came back with their food and added french fries for a side dish. “This is for sharing, feel free to get some” He said, serving their food and giving the tray back to the counter. 

If Jamie thought there would be an awkwardness to their sudden acquaintanceship, he thought wrong. There was something about Claire that just puts him at ease. 

“You know, come to think of it, I should be treating you for sharing your umbrella the other day.” Claire said, beginning to eat and Jamie following suit. 

“Well, I’m currently and _probably_ addicted to this chicken now so, call it even.” 

“Haha, sure.” 

“So, what are you specializing in?” Jamie asked, continuing the conversation. 

“I’m a pediatric neonatal surgeon at North Hope General Hospital. I’m finishing, or hoping to finish, my residency in a year. How about you?” 

“I’m an associate lawyer with Fraser Clan Law.” 

“Oh, that’s why your name was familiar. Your family’s company has been here in the city forever, almost like an institution!”

“Yeah, been here for around 50 years. My grandfather started it and now my father is heading it and I joined a few years back after I finished law school.” 

“Is it something you’d always planned? Joining the family business?”

“Kind off, yes. I have been going to the office since I was young so I grew up in that place. But I learned to love the profession as well, seeing my family do it, defending and fighting for justice… gives me a thrill.” 

“I can relate to that somehow. Whenever I’m in the O.R., saving a life, especially babies, seeing the look on the parents face when they see and hold their child for the first time. Nothing makes me happier than keeping families together, it’s just the best” 

The rest of the hour flew by fast as they exchanged interesting work stories. Thankfully, Claire wasn’t bored with the cases and Jamie wasn’t squirmish with blood. However, by the time they we’re opening a new topic, they had to get back to work. 

“Mind if I walk you back to the hospital?” Jamie asked as they exited the restaurant. 

“I wouldn’t mind. But, I’m actually heading to the same building you dropped me off last week.” Claire said as they made her way. 

It was a shorter walk then, Jamie thought, but glad she agreed. “Lead the way.” He pointed across the street. “Do you have a clinic there?” 

“Somewhat?” Claire began to answer as they crossed the street. “I help run a free extra-curriculars school for kids from nearby orphanages and shelters. We have art classes, dance classes, theater, books, etc. Whatever interest kids have, we might have it. Also from time to time, I do check-up the kids if they’re healthy too”

With Jamie’s silence, Claire looked to him and found him smiling. “What?” 

“I never would’ve guessed that was what you’re doing here.” He answered, Claire shyly shrugged. “What prompted this venture?” 

Before she was able to answer, a man called out to Claire ahead of her building. 

“Claire, are you heading up?” a slender man in a three-piece brown suit approached them, holding a cup of coffee on his right hand. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“No problem and yes, I am heading up. Would not want to miss the puppet show.” she replied. “Oh, Jamie Fraser, this is Frank Randall. Frank Randall, Jamie Fraser. Frank volunteers here as a history teacher to the kids.” 

“Fraser? Like the law family Frasers?” Frank asked, extending a hand.

“Erm, yes. Hi, I’m Jamie.” Jamie replied, taking the handshake. 

“Frank, nice to meet you.” 

“Well, I wouldn’t want you to be late for the puppet show so, I’ll let you be on your way.” Jamie gestured to Claire. “Thank you for lunch.” 

“No, thank _you_ for lunch and the walk here.” Claire turned to Jamie in response. She could see there was something on his mind but the presence of Frank was holding him back and if her instincts were right, they were thinking of the same thing. 

“Well, I’ll get going. It was nice meeting you, Frank.” 

“Wait!” Claire called as Jamie turned to leave. “Same time next week?” she asked hoping it was obvious enough between them despite the short time they’ve known each other.

“I’ll be there.” Jamie smiled and nodded then turned to leave. 

Thankfully, Frank didn’t ask anymore questions about Jamie as they rode the elevator but a pang of regret hit her on their cut moment. There was more, she felt it but it never materialized with the interruption. She feared that the moment lost might turn to a chance gone before anything even happened.

Her mind was tossed until the kids dragged her from the elevator to watch the show with them. On that moment, Claire focused on the present and let everything about next week go until it was there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was thinking this story, I noticed that I didn’t really set a particular location for this fic so I invented most of the areas where this is set but in essence, think of it in as in major CBD areas. I couldn't see it in Boston nor Scotland nor in any particular place at the moment so I'm putting locations as generic or invented as possible until these two decide to go to a real location. I hope you guys don't mind but do let me know if you have suggestions on where to set it or how you imagine it :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, first of all, thank you for reading and making it all the way at the end! I appreciate your time! I hope that you are fine and keeping safe and staying home!
> 
> This pandemic has been difficult for me and I'm finding inspiration hard to come by. I haven't written anything for months and honestly is a bit rusty - but this little story came to mind at 1AM and I just wanted to (rush) write, practice writing and do something different than my daily grind, get to a writing headspace, have a little fun, even though it's not the most pretty or interesting written out there at the moment. Story is unbeta-ed so thank you still for your time and reading this. <3 
> 
> Your comments and suggestions are always welcome! Hugs to all!


End file.
